User blog:KrystalLBX/Executioners Fanmade Cards
Well I made fanmade Guardians cards, so I may as well make Executioners as well which are my favorite of the 2 new attributes in the upcoming booster set. I absolute adore this adorable little wolf puppy, he is so cute!! Definitely going to build not only an executioner deck with him, but also maybe an armorknight so we can have some fun using Danger World stuff. (Alright Bushi, give me a new executioner item for danger world. Yes I know that one pay up to 5 life for critical weapon is coming out, but that seems a bit too reckless and comes out later.) Now back to the point of this blog, card creation. I made 6 monsters for Guardians, so should I go 6 monsters for executioners as well? NOPE! I am going to throw a curve ball and make 4 spells, 1 item, and 1 Impact Monster. The catch is, I am making them ALL DANGER WORLD! Lets start with spells Executioner's Arsenal Executioners/Duel Dragon/Armorknight Cast Cost: Send the top 5 cards of your deck to the drop zone. Effect: Put the top card of your deck into the guage. It's basically an accel end for executioners and drop based danger world decks like duel dragons and demon slay. Fetch!! Executioners Cast cost: Pay 1 guage Effect: Add 1 item from your deck or drop zone to your hand. Danger world item searcher not named Tyrant Cerberus and searches all items, and can be used in Executioners. Pet of the Jailer Executioners Effect: Add 1 size 2 or lower Buddy Monster from your drop zone to your hand. If you call an < Executioners> monster this turn, gain 2 life. More revival cards for the attribute, but this can be run in Danger world. You can also use this to bring back other buddies who aren't chubby size 3s, so it has a place in multiple decks. Best part, this encourages executioner builds in Danger World if you want the heal. AND it helps with the life issue of searing executioners. Scraps of meat Executioners Effect: Counter Gain 3 life, then put this card into the soul of a monster on your field. Life gain, and feeding some more soul to soulguard monsters. Pretty good ^-^ Now for the item >:D Chain Axe Executioners/Demon Slay/Duel Dragon Equip Cost: Pay 1 guage 6000 power/ 2 critical Effect: If your buddy is an < Executioners > All your size 2 or lower < Executioners > on your field get Penetrate. If you have a < Battle Aura >, < Demon Slay >, < Executioners >, < Duel Dragon >, and < Armorknight > in your drop zone, this card gets +1 critical and Penetrate. A mighty new weapon that is a bit harder to use to full power in searing executioners (But is possible! A battle aura exists for them already) but does provide quite fierce in a properly built danger world deck using executioners. FINAL PHASE! And by that I mean final card!! My new impact monster Hyperspeed Jailer, Helle Gepard "Demon Mode"! Executioners/Armorknight 8000 power/ 3 critical/ 8000 Defense Call Cost: Pay 1 guage and put this on top of a size 2 monster, then send 5 cards from the top of your deck to the drop zone. Effect: If you are equipped with an item, this card gains +3 critical. If you have 15 or more cards in the drop zone this card's attack cannot be nullified. A powerful finisher, who is similar to a certain Abygale IM. But much cooler (Fun fact for making all the way through this wild ride: Danger World was the world I originally was going to main. While I do mess around with the world from time to time, I never found a danger world deck besides variety dragons that felt right to me. But now I have may have found my true buddy, and his name is Helle Gepard.) Category:Blog posts